


Мастер

by Tinumbra



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анакин оказывает Палпатину услугу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115726) by WynCatastrophe. 



— Анакин! — открыв дверь, Верховный Канцлер приветственно протянул руки.

Почему-то Анакин ожидал, что у такого человека будет ассистент или протокольный дроид для открытия дверей, но, с другой стороны, эти рисовальные вечера были редкими и ценными для Канцлера моментами личной жизни - теми, что были скрыты от зоркого взгляда Республики, интересам которой он служил. Так что, возможно, ему не хотелось портить их даже такой тривиальной вещью, как служебный дроид.

«Это не мое дело», — напомнил себе Анакин.

Он поклонился.

— Рад вас видеть снова, Верховный Канцлер.

— А я тебя, мой дорогой мальчик, — откликнулся Канцлер, похлопав его по плечу. — Я был весьма огорчен, когда тебе пришлось уехать перед нашей последней встречей. Тебе разрешено говорить о задании?

Анакин моргнул.

— Я… да, конечно, сэр. У джедаев нет секретов от Верховного Канцлера Республики.

Его наставник улыбнулся.

— Но ты можешь рассказать  _Палпатину_ , мальчик мой? Сегодня я не желаю быть Верховным Канцлером, всего на несколько часов.

«О. Ну конечно». Джедаи не могли на время перестать быть джедаями; это был стиль их жизни, призвание, судьба. Иногда Анакин забывал, что строящие карьеру политики, даже те, которые не покладая рук служили Республике, как Палпатин — и Падме, как он был уверен, хоть и не видел ее уже долгое время, — имели собственную личную жизнь, часы, свободные от обязанностей. И если Палпатин хотел ненадолго сбросить с плеч груз своих многочисленных забот, разве мог Анакин ему отказать?

— Разумеется, сэр. Я… как мне вас называть?

— Вряд ли ты… как думаешь, ты мог бы называть меня  _Мастером_ , мальчик мой?

Анакин почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар, — невольный результат очень многих воспоминаний, связанных со словом  _мастер_. Оно значило так много, особенно для него — больше, чем для других джедаев. Оно значило Гардуллу и Ватто, и побои, и то, каково это — быть  _собственностью_ , когда свободные существа вокруг никогда не обращаются с тобой как с личностью. Оно значило Оби-Вана и джедаев, безопасность и шанс развить свой потенциал. Оно значило ненависть и подавленность, свободу и волнение, и…

— Полагаю, это просто моя небольшая тщеславная прихоть. Дело в том, что на Набу великих творцов часто называют  _мастерами_ , и мне бы хотелось притвориться, только сегодня, что… — Палпатин умолк. — Не обращай внимания, Анакин, неважно. Вижу, тебе от этого неловко. Мне не следовало просить об этом. Кроме того, позированием ты уже неизмеримо помог расширить мой художественный опыт.

— Нет, — сказал Анакин, — я сделаю это.

— Ты уверен, мой мальчик? Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя…

— Я уверен, — ответил он. — Мастер.


End file.
